53: The Lilo Adventures of Elmo saves Christmas
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: The Celestian Alliance is celebrating Christmas in Sesame Street and Elmo has wished for Christmas everyday. Also, they help a girl whom's mother was in the hospital.
1. Christmas on Sesame Street

It was Christmas Eve on Sesame Street and Shaggy, Daphne, and Scooby were paid by Starlight Music for their annual Children's Christmas sleep in. Velma and her sister Madelyn were in Florida for Christmas, while Fred was in Las Vegas for a Christmas basketball game. The participants included the girls from Starlight House, The Celestian Alliance, and Phineas and The Ferb-Tones.

"Okay children," Daphne announced, "Your all here to see what Christmas named life in NYC and spread the Christmas spirit."

"And don't worry about the ponies from Equestria," Shaggy continued, "Everyone on Sesame Street is aware on their existence."

As the kids were enjoying Sesame Street, they saw a red monster, it was Elmo.

"Hi, Elmo" Lilo shouted to him.

"Hi Lilo," Elmo greeted back, "Alan just made these cookies for Santa."

"That looks yummy." Pinkie Pie shouted, "Your should see my cookies."

There she showed her cookies that were candy canes with pink and red frosting on it. When they got inside to the apartment lobby, they saw a little girl who's 4 years old. She had red hair in pigtails, a green dress, and white mary janes who's crying. Lilo decided to comfort her, "What's wrong little girl?" Lilo asked.

"My mommy is in the hospital and it's my first Christmas without her." said the girl.

"What's your name?" said Betty Ann.

"I'm, Natalie Rankin"." The girl said.

After Lilo and her friends introduced herself and her friends, an elderly lady with short gray hair, glasses, a green shirt, a red pair of khakis, and red high heels. "Granny!" Natalie said as she saw the woman.

"Natalie, it's almost time for dinner." said the old lady.

Kristen recognizes the woman and said, "Holly Muller" the singer?"

"That's me," Holly replied, "I was a famous singer back in the 60s."

"You're a legend, I listen to your music," Kristen exclaimed, "What's going on with Natalie's mom?"

"My daughter, "Charity" is in the hospital with a rare disease," Holly explained, "And with nowhere to go, she and Mistletoe came to me?"

"Who's, Mistletoe?" David asked.

"My pet cat, she kept my company while Grandma was visiting mommy in the hospital," Natalie answered, "Along with Granny's fiancé and his friends, he taught me how to dance."

"Don't you have a dad?" Frank asked.

"Not anymore, he died when I was still a baby." Natalie sadly answered, "I don't remember him."

Then 3 familiar elderly men came in it was Cecil, Gus, Reginald. Holly kissed Cecil, revealing that he's Holly's fiancé.

"Hey kids, how's Chicago?" Cecil asked.

"It's doing great," Gary replied.

"Not again!" Gus whined, "I don't wanna play Space Probe with that pipsqueak/

"Pipsqueak?" Tucker growled.

Instead of playing Space Probe, he cooled off since it's Christmas and hugged Reginald.

Later at Elmo's apartment, he tiredly placed the cookies on the table near the chimney, but the cookies fell off onto the ground, "Home at last." Elmo said as he fainted."

"Eww!" Rarity shouted, "Those cookies are on the floor."

"Laughter!" Betty Ann shouted.

There Betty Ann assembled all the cookies, cleaned them off, and placed them back on the plate. Gary asked Daphne if the kids could spend the night at Elmo's apartment and Daphne said, "Yes".

Later they were watching the Snooper Dog and The Clue Crew Christmas Special where they fell asleep. Later at midnight, they heard someone stuck in the chimney. Elmo decided to help him out. The others decided to help Elmo too. As they helped the man out, it was Santa Claus. "Santa!" they all shouted.

"Of course kids," Santa answered.

As Santa was talking about on how long he gets down the chimney, Lilo saw a glimpse of Natalie.

Santa was going through his sack when he got out a cute looking reindeer named, "Lightning". He was stowing away because he wants to learn how do the 9 reindeer do it. In reward for Elmo for saving him from getting stuck, he decided to give him 2 option of presents. A pink bear or a magical snow globe. Elmo

"Say your wish, shake it and say, "Blitzen"," Santa explained.

Elmo wished for a glass of water because he was thirsty, Santa grabbed some cookies and he and Lightning headed off for their sleigh saying, "Merry Christmas".

Outside the apartment, Natalie was talking to her white munchkin cat, "Mistletoe", she had a green collar and mistletoe tag. "Did you see that Mistletoe?" asked Natalie to her cat, "It's Santa, he's real. we should go back to sleep before Granny finds out."

Then the headed off for their apartment.


	2. Christmas Everyday

The next morning, everyone in Sesame Street was celebrating Christmas. Zoe got a ballet doll, Rosita got a new guitar, Telly got a super pogo stick, Murray got a Spanish speaking guide, Grover got a dance mat, Cookie got a cookie jar, and Big Bird got a mammoth toy. Snuffy was in Cincinnati to see his grandmother for Christmas and Big Bird misses him terribly. David and Fluttershy comforted him.

Meanwhile, Cecil got a dancing cane and hat, Reginald got a picture of Tucker, and Gus got nothing but coal. "Maybe you wouldn't get coal if you didn't get angry in people's faces and say those harsh words."

"Maybe," Gus said in a cranky tone, "And I would be pleased if Noodles didn't play Space Probe with me."

Then he left. Elmo saw how everyone was happy on Christmas and he wished that it would be Christmas every day. He shook it and shouted, "Blitzen!"

Nothing happened.

Meanwhile at The North Pole, Santa's elf lieutenant, "Bernard" was checking preparing the after Christmas party when Wayne the elf announced on the intercom that it's Christmas again. Bernard didn't like the looks of this. There he warned Santa about what's going on. Santa told him to get a reindeer to talk sense into Elmo. Unfortunately, they were all tired, except Lightning, he was called, "Lightning" because he can travel the world within a second.

As they were enjoying presents, the kids were when they heard an announcement on the radio that tomorrow will be Christmas. Everyone was shocked and Elmo was surprised that it will be Christmas tomorrow. He explained that kids need to go to school to learn, people need to go to the grocery store for food, and people need to work for income.

Betty Ann and Pinkie Pie wasn't sure on the wish due to school closing, "Without school, I would do my educational themed party." Pinkie Pie added, "Betty Ann suggested it."

Applejack and Kiki weren't sure on the Christmas every day either, "We need grocery stores y'all." Applejack said.

Finally, Lilo, Gary, and Twilight weren't agreeing on it either, "Without work, my dad's magic store is doomed." Gary said.

Santa decided to take them on a sleigh ride. Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash posed as reindeer, while Lightning was the head reindeer. One by one, everyone gets into the sleigh.

"I like to help, but I had to go through chimneys again," Santa said, "Luckily, someone can fill in my shoes."

He points to Natalie, who was walking up with Mistletoe on her leash. She was wearing green earmuff and a white winter jacket. "Natalie?" they asked.

"Natalie of Sesame Street has a strong love for Christmas at age 4. Also, Mistletoe was her big Christmas present last year, because she needed company while her mother worked as a florist."

Natalie saw The Celestian Alliance and Santa. He put Natalie into the sleigh and Mistletoe got on. There Lightning took off.

"I wished I gave him the pink bear." groaned Santa.


	3. Easter Christmas

They took a look at Christmas on Easter. They landed in the park. They found the park with flowers blooming. "They reminded me of Mommy," Natalie said.

Natalie flashback to when she was still a toddler and smelling the flowers. Her mom carried her and taught her how to use a watering can.

During the present, they saw some singer singing Christmas carols remixed in an Easter version. Rarity and Kristen complimented the female singers dresses. Kristen used her Generosity power and altered her outfit and gave Rarity a beautiful spring hat.

Gary thought they would split up to see how the rest of Sesame Street is doing on Xmas in Easter. Gary, Twilight, Elmo, Lightning, Lilo, Kiki, Applejack, and Stitch went in one direction, Frank, David, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Angel, Stella and her friends went into another direction, and Betty Ann, Kristen, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Mistletoe, and Natalie went into another one.

Gary, Twilight, Elmo, Lightning, Lilo, Kiki, Applejack and Stitch were in front of the Sesame Street Laundromat. The sign on it said, "Closed for Christmas". They saw Elmo's friend, "Leela" come in and was still celebrating Christmas. She didn't have time to work.

Betty Ann, Kristen, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Mistletoe, and Natalie were comforting Big Bird, who's writing a letter to Snuffy. Unfortunately, mail doesn't come on Christmas. "I know how you feel big bird," Natalie replied, "I feel like Mommy has been in the hospital."

Outside, they saw Natalie's granny walking with Cecil, Gus, and Reginald. Natalie knew that they should be married, "We were supposed to get married on Easter," Granny Holly explained, "But it's Christmas, we can't get married."

"Then Cecil wouldn't be my step-grandpa." replied Natalie.

Meanwhile, Frank, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, David, Stella and the other birds were looking around when they saw Grover selling Christmas trees. "Christmas every day has to stop!" he whined.

"Why?" David asked as they helped him carry the tree.

"Christmas trees have become scarce," Grover explained.

"Without trees, woodland creatures who climb trees wouldn't have a home," Stella replied.

David, Fluttershy, Stella and her friends weren't sure about Christmas every day now.

Later at the park, they were explaining each other's sides of the story when they heard someone saying that they're selling Christmas eggs. It was The Easter Bunny and Hallo-weenie dog. "What's a Halloween dog doing in Easter?" Tucker asked.

"He's my dog, I hate traveling without him." The Easter Bunny explained.

He also said that it's his season and he needs to put out the Easter Eggs. Halloweenie was playing with an Easter chew toy when he saw Mistletoe, there he growled at her and chased Mistletoe the sleigh. They needed to get to the 4th of July to find out what Christmas is like there. After they got Halloweenie out of the sleigh, they headed off.


	4. 4th of July Christmas

The Celestian Alliance, Elmo, Lightning, Natalie, and Mistletoe flew to the 4th of July. Everyone was still celebrating and seemed okay. As they were looking around, they saw Grover selling a standing lamp with Christmas lights, Cookie Monster was fixing up some 4th of July cookies, and Abby was doing her 4th of July magic.

At the front of the apartment, they saw that Cecil and Holly were dancing. He explained that they were going to do their dance routine at the reception.

"Gaba ika tasoopa" asked Stitch.

Betty Ann and Pinke Pie found some sparklers and played with them.

Big Bird was watching Christmas specials and he said that there's nothing else on. Big Bird decided to call Snuffy, but he got the answering machine. He hung up and did a tap dance routine. The Midnight Society saw the entire thing while they stand on the ponies.

"Big Bird is sad," Stella said.

"Lilo!" Stitch shouted.

"Where's Luca?" Kiki asked.

"Did he wander off again?" Lilo asked.

They looked around for Luca until they found him singing The National Anthem in front of a group of party downers. Unfortunately, the party downers left.

"Sounds like some of the people didn't want to party," Natalie said.

"I kind of like it," Frank replied as everyone gave Frank a dirty look.

Suddenly, Mistletoe saw someone barbecuing Christmas fish and ate some. Natalie carried Mistletoe to the sleigh. They decided to continue to the real Halloween to see what it's like.


	5. Halloween Christmas

The Celestian Alliance landed on Halloween. They heard some polka music and people laughing while begging to be free. The laughing was caused by Dr. Screwball Jones, Wander's archenemy. Natalie and Mistletoe walked up to him.

"Hey little one," Dr. Jones asked Natalie "Would you like a rubber chicken."

"Why?" Natalie asked.

"To slap your face with it to make you laugh." Dr. Jones answered.

Natalie got scared and hid behind Kristen. Mistletoe scratched Dr. Jones and Dr. Jones flew off. "Calm down Natalie," Kristen said as she comforted her, "Dr. Jones is gone."

David and Fluttershy saw Daphne and Shaggy being miserable and asked why are they down.

"Because it's Christmas Every day," Daphne explained, "I couldn't find a Halloween costume and Shaggy and Scooby couldn't eat Halloween candy."

"Like, where's the Halloween candy with ketchup?"Shaggy asked as the kids get disgusted.

"When will you eat normal?" Frank asked.

"Never," Shaggy answered.

Everyone gathered around by the pumpkins and started to recall their adventure.

"So far," Natalie said to The Celestian Alliance, "Everyone is fine on Easter, but were down on The 4th of July and Halloween. I remember last Halloween I was an angel, I made Christmas cookies for the 4th of July and painted Easter eggs red, white, and green."

"You have Christmas Everday." Stitch said to her.

"Of course, Stitch," Natalie replied as she petted Mistletoe, "And I never get tired of it, "Which is why Mommy named me Natalie."

"We should go to the actual Christmas to see what it's like there," Gary suggested.

They all hopped onto the sleigh and took off.


	6. Miserable Christmas

On Christmas, everyone was really down. Most of the shops were closed and worst, Natalie's mother has died. They saw Holly crying about her daughter's loss. Natalie got upset and got on her knees. Mistletoe, Stella, and her friends comforted her.

Then they got a letter from Santa saying that he's retiring to Florida since Christmas is no longer special and wishes someone can stop this. Then Elmo remembered he had a wish left. Elmo explained to the street everything and is going to wish for Christmas once a year. Max and his posse were there and wanted everyone to be miserable, so he pushed Elmo, causing him to break the globe.

Everyone glared at Max in anger and Max and his posse made a run for it.

"It's best if go back," Maria said as everyone went home.

Betty Ann then had an idea "If we can go front, we can go back in time."

Back at the part where Elmo freed Santa. He asked Elmo for a pink bear, a magical snow globe, or a moo-bunny. Elmo chose the moo-bunny. Then it glew. Santa knew about the time travel and kept the moo-bunny from the altered timeline.

"Why did the moo-bunny glow?" Stitch asked.

"Yeah, what does this have to do with Christmas?" Kiki asked.

"Well kids," Santa explained, "My presents chose its owner and the moo-bunny chose Elmo."

Natalie saw the pink bear and it glew and Lilo took the magical snow globe and glew. "I'll call you Cheryl." Natalie said as Mistletoe purred her.

"What are you going to do with the snow globe Lilo?" Kiki asked.

"I'm gonna make the 3 wishes while everyone is asleep."

"You are going to train to be a substitute reindeer for next year."

"Yayy!" Lightning shouted when he got to the chimney, "I'll come back when I can."

"Merry Christmas." they all shouted.


	7. Christmas wishes

The next morning, Sesame Street was turned into a Christmas spectacular. Shaggy and Scooby was hogging up on Christmas cookies and hot cocoa. "This was my first wish." Lilo said, "For Sesame Street to have a Christmas spectacular."

The children started to play in the snow. Then Snuffy came here and Big Bird was thrilled to see him. "The 2nd wish was for Snuffy to spend Christmas with his granny here." Lilo continued.

"And what's the third?" Gary asked.

A beautiful woman with long red hair and looked a lot like Natalie if she was grown up, "Mommy!" Natalie shouted as she hugged her, "That's my third wish." Lilo explained, "To let Mrs. Rankin to be cured of her disease."

"Oh great." "Your flower loving daughter has returned from the hospital."

"Oh, Gus." Cecil said, "Don't be a Scrooge."

Big Bird gave him a huge hug and Gus changed his mind on delighted the kids in the Slumber Party. Gary wished that Sam could be here. "We'll see her at the exchange student program to England in January." Betty Ann said,

"Who's up for some Christmas caroling?" Daphne shouted.

"Me!" everyone shouted.

"Dashing through the snow

In a one horse open sleigh

O'er the fields we go

Laughing all the way

Bells on bobtails ring

Making spirits bright

What fun it is to laugh and sing

A sleighing song tonight

Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells

Jingle all the way

Oh, what fun it is to ride

In a one horse open sleigh

Jingle bells, jingle bells

Jingle all the way

Oh, what fun it is to ride

In a one-horse open sleigh," the sang.

The end.

 **Note: Natalie and Carol are based on Rainbow Magic fairies and Natalie's last name is named after the Rankin/Bass studio which is famous for their Christmas Specials.**


End file.
